slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Slugterra
Slugterra (po Slugterrańsku:20 - left) - to podziemna kraina, która znajduje się około 100 mil (ok. 160 kilometrów) pod powierzchnią ziemi. Jej głównymi, lecz nie jedynymi mieszkańcami są Śluzaki, które są także odpowiedzialne za żywotność owej krainy. Bez nich Slugterra byłaby prawdopodobnie pustynią. W tej krainie używa się innego pisma niż na powierzchni. Przypomina ono runy (zobacz: Pismo Slugterrańskie). Ludzie z powierzchni nie wiedzą o Slugterze. thumb|Umierająca Slugterra Mieszkańcy * Śluzaki * Klan Cieni * Trolle * Molenoidy * Ludzie * Duchy * Cyklopy * Skrzelaki * Mroczna Zguba * Elfy * Ogry Lodowe Fauna * Dżdżownice * Gargulce * Gąbki morskie * Jaskiniowe Muchy * Jaskiniowy Krab * Kolosy * Kryształowe Robaki * Lodowe Ogry * Magmowe Potwory * Meduzy * Muchy * Mózgopijawki * Nietoperze ** Magmowe Nietoperze * Okopożeracze * Olbrzymie Żółwie * Rekiny Jaskiniowe * Robaki * Ryby * Slugosaurusy * Szczurozaury Flora Roślinność w Slugterze to przede wszystkim różnorakie grzyby. Potrafią osiągać wielkość drzew. Są również trawy i wiele innych, nieznanych z nazwy roślin. Nie wiadomo jednakże, czy organizmy wykazujące np. podobieństwo do naszych warzyw czy zbóż noszą te same nazwy i figurują w jadłospisie mieszkańców Slugterry, choć wiele na to wskazuje. Istnieje jeszcze kwestia słońca, które nie może świecić pod ziemią, a jak powszechnie wiadomo, słońce jest czynnikiem, który pozwala roślinom przeprowadzać fotosyntezę, aby utrzymać stężenie tlenu sprzyjające życiu. Kwestie te jednak nie zostały poruszone przez twórców serialu. Możliwe, że dlatego większość flory to grzyby, które nie przeprowadzają fotosyntezy. * Bambus * Brzozy * Chwytające wodorosty * Elektryczne pnącza * Kaktusy * Mech * Morska trawa * Morskie grzyby * Olbrzymia trawa * Olbrzymie Grzyby * Palmy thumb|250px Technika Slugterra jest miejscem bardzo dobrze rozwiniętym technicznie. Występują tutaj pociągi, telewizory i wszelka znana nam elektronika. Z wyjątkiem położenia i następstw z tym związanymi świat ten jest łudząco podobny do naszego, czego dowodzi między innymi kino typu Drive-in, przemysł filmowy, pizzerie czy wielka sieć łącząca urządzenia nazywana Śluznetem, gdzie tak jak w realnym świecie - można wrzucać filmy czy zamieszczać inne treści o czym mowa była w odcinku Śnieżkotaniec. Slugterra a Powierzchnia Nie jest wiadomo, jak dwóm światom - Slugterze i nieporównywalnie większej Powierzchni udało przez wiele lat funkcjonować bez wiedzy o sobie. Nie wiadomo skąd początek wzięła Slugterra, lecz biorąc pod uwagę jej poziom techniki oraz występowanie ludzi, można przypuszczać, że pierwsi ludzie w Slugterze pochodzą z Powierzchni , ale tajemnica o istnieniu Płonącego Świata została zatarta i przeniesiona między legendy opowiadane dzieciom dla bezpieczeństwa obu miejsc. Podział Slugterry Ogromny, podziemny świat Slugterry dzieli się na kompleksy składające się z określonej liczby jaskiń. Dotychczas znane kompleksy jaskiń: *99 Jaskiń - kompleks, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, składający się z 99 jaskiń. Znajduje się pod Ameryką Północną. *Wschodnie Królestwo - kompleks 100 jaskiń znajdujący się pod Azją. Podróż między kompleksami jaskiń Kompleksy jaskiń są od siebie ogrodzone grubymi warstwami skalnymi, co uniemożliwia przechodzenie z jednego kompleksu do drugiego. Istnieją jednak metody pozwalające przedostać się do innego kompleksu jaskiń: *Terraportal - skierowany w stronę warstwy skalnej pozwala rozstąpić skały, tworząc tunel prowadzący do kompleksu jaskiń. Urządzenie tworzące portal jest zasilane przez sporą ilość śluzaków Fandango i wymaga sporej ilości energii by utrzymać przejście. *Portal na Terytorium Klanu Cieni, możliwy do uruchomienia przez członka Klanu gdy w pobliżu niego znajduje się Śluzogwardia. Aktualnie każdy znany kompleks jaskiń posiada Obrońcę, czyli osobę która strzeże danego kompleksu jaskiń przed złem. Tyczy się to zarówno walki z pospolitymi przestępcami, jak i z poważniejszym złem mającym zwykle związek z ciemnymi siłami, np.: Mroczna Zguba, Cesarz. Wlicza się w to też walka z rozpowszechnianiem Ghuli, które powodują zaburzenie równowagi śluzaczej energii w krainie. W 99 Jaskinaich tę rolę pełni Shane, a we Wschodnim Królestwie potomkowie pierwszego Wschodneigo Obrońcy - Yanga. Tytuł Shane'a też jest dziedziczny, aczkolwiek obecną rolę Shane'a pełni Gang Shane'a, czyli obecny Shane - Eli wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ciekawostki * Nazwa krainy - Slugterra - jest połączeniem dwóch słów: Slug (dosłownie ślimak) i Terra (z łacińskiego ziemia), co razem po łacińsku oznacza Ślimakowa Ziemia bądź Ziemia Ślimaków. * Niektóre elementy np. gigantyczne grzyby, jak i sam koncept podziemnego świata może być zaczerpnięty z książki Juliusza Verne Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi. * Najprawdopodobniej śluzaki Fandango mają największy wkład w utrzymaniu Slugterry w homeostazie, dzięki największym pokładom śluzaczej energii, którą posiadają. * W odcinku Odpływ wspomniano o rekinach, co może świadczyć o podobieństwie fauny do tej na powierzchni. * Pod Slugterrą jest Głęboka Jaskinia, z której pochodzi Mroczna Woda, która przecieka i wlatuje do jaskiń umieszczonych wyżej takich jak Jaskinia Śmierciogłębi. * Demony nazywają mieszkańców Slugterry Śródziemianami, gdyż Slugterra jest między Powierzchnią a Głębokimi Grotami, czyli dokładnie po środku. * Dzień w Slugterze trwa 25 godzin, o czym wspomina Pronto w odcinku "Klucze do królestwa". * Kuchnia w Slugterze jest podobna do tej z powierzchni (m. in. kukurydza i czerwona fasolka). Slugterra Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Jaskinie Kategoria:Terytoria Śluzaków Kategoria:Prehistoria